Clotpole Chronicles
by CKTheHappyPig
Summary: A collection of scenes and might-have-beens surrounding our favourite Kingdom and it's dollopheaded inhabitants. Chapter 11 - Camelot's two bravest heroes returned, one abashed, the other fuming, and both of them sopping wet.
1. Intro

**Okay, this will be the never ending story. Basically, this is a collection of drabbles and ficlets I come up with, and will be the origin for most of the Merlin fanfiction I write. They'll vary greatly on size and tone. If you want to see any of the fics here expanded, just ask ^_^ Or you can give me prompts or ideas. Heck, you can even expand on one of these yourself, if you're so inclined. Just tell me in a review, so I can read it too! Spread the love.**

**Okay, intro time!**

* * *

"In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great Kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name…Merlin."

"Wait, wait. Why is it all about Merlin? I'm the Once and Future King. Surely_ I_ should be the one mentioned at the start."

The minstrel shifted nervously. He was saved from answering by a very smug Court Sorcerer.

"You're a clotpole. Everyone knows I'm the real hero of this story."

"Like hell you are, _Mer_lin."

"What about us dashing Knights of Camelot? Don't we get any credit?"

"No, Gwaine, you don't."

"Arthur, hundreds of years in the future, people are going to still be listening to this story. If we make you the main character, we'd have to call it…The Dollophead Saga or Clotpole Chronicles or…"

"Shut up Merlin."

Gwen stepped in, ever the voice of reason.

"Why don't we just listen, and then decide?"

King Arthur waved a dismissive hand.

"Fine, fine. On with the story."

* * *

**After I decided on a name for this collection, I couldn't resist making a fourth-wall breaking intro. I've already written about 10,000 words for this, so updates should be fairly regular, at least for now.**

**So, let me know what you think. ^_^**


	2. Lamia

**Okay, this is the first idea I had for a fic. In the season 4 episode 'Lamia' I kinda wanted to see the Knights apologise to poor Merlin and Gwen. So, here is my offering. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Merlin and Gwen were chatting idly in the corridors when they were interrupted by four fairly sheepish Knights of Camelot. Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon lined up in front of the two servants with apologetic expressions. Gwaine elbowed Leon forward.

"C'mon mate, this was your idea. You first."

Leon cleared his throat.

"I came – no – we came to apologise. We were wrong about Lamia, and if you hadn't intervened we'd…we'd –"

"We'd all be snake food by now," Gwaine cut in. Elyan spoke next.

"Yeah, we were wrong to doubt you…"

Seeing Gwen's raised eyebrow, her brother clumsily continued:

"…And belittle you…And threaten you…"

Seeing his fellow Knight flounder under his sister's flat stare, Gwaine cut in once more.

"Basically, we're sorry about the whole damn mess…Okay? Forgive and forget."

All four nodded solemnly. Gwaine moved forward to hug Merlin, hoping to bring a speedy conclusion to this awkward moment, but Gwen halted him with a hand on his chest. She gave a wry smile to her friend.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Do you think we should forgive them Merlin?"

Catching her secretive wink, the manservant played along.

"I dunno Gwen. There was an _awful_ lot of belittlement…"

"And Leon _did_ shove you against that wall…"

"And Elyan was _awfully_ rude to his poor sister…"

"And Gwaine waved that torch _awfully_ close to your face…"

"Not to mention that it was a _terribly dangerous_ situation…"

"And even though we're_ not_ knights, _we_ had to protect _them_…"

"Must be pretty _embarrassing_ to be so taken in by a pretty face that you _completely disregard_ the warnings of your friends…"

Throughout this onslaught, the four battle-hardened warriors shifted anxiously from foot to foot like kids caught red-handed by a stern parent. Gwaine chuckled nervously.

"She enchanted us, remember?...You know, magic?...It wasn't totally our fault."

"Did you hear that Merlin? They're making excuses. Maybe we should tell the King. Though I'm not sure he'd look kindly on anyone who injured his manservant."

"Or yelled at his girlfriend."

The guilty party shared a look, silently agreeing amongst themselves that Arthur must never find out, and that their accusers must be appeased.

Which is how four of the noblest Knights in the Five Kingdoms ended up mucking out the stables while two servants, who were certainly more than they appeared, gave themselves hiccups from laughing so much.

* * *

**Now, because I don't have anyone else reading these, I don't know if they're actually any good. So please, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. =)**


	3. Mates, Magic and Mead

**Props to** **the electric phantom, my first reviewer. You rock! Here are some more funny ones. Should it be sad fics next chapter? Because I've got plenty of those...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwaine learned the hard way to never call Percival 'Percy' ever again.

Gwaine learned the hard way to never call Arthur 'Artie' ever again.

Unfortunately, due to Merlin's less-than-intimidating physical presence, he had to endure 'Merly' for some months before Gwaine got sick of it.

* * *

Needless to say, when Arthur Pendragon met – or should that be re-met – the _real_ dragon, Merlin was stuck with the worst jobs in the whole of Camelot for three weeks before the young King decided to forgive him.

* * *

Gwaine bet his companions that he could drink them all under the table. By the time he actually _did_ drink himself under the table, Merlin was bawling what sounded like some kind of sea shanty at the top of his lungs, Arthur was giggling incessantly, Leon was catatonic, Elyan was chatting up the empty stool next to him and Percival, still very much sober, was cursing. For although he had become significantly richer, he was left with the monumental task of getting the other five very drunk men home.

* * *

"Merlin, are you on fire?" Arthur gaped.

"Umm…yes? But I swear there's a very good reason for it!"

"…Enlighten me."

And that was how Merlin's secret was revealed and Arthur's world got flipped upside down.

(Though really, a part of him felt that even though it was an earth-shattering revelation, it wasn't that good of a reason to be _on fire_.)

* * *

Merlin had to put up with a lot, what with being an incredibly powerful warlock, the last Dragonlord, the secret defender of Camelot and having to do so much for so little recognition. Not to mention the fact that Arthur thought he was a cross-dressing coward with a drinking problem.

He put up with all that because he had to. He did however draw the line at washing Gwaine's socks.

No one should have to put up with _that._

* * *

Uther was amazed. Confounded, even. In his time as King, he had seen many strange occurrences. Very little gave him pause. But he couldn't help but stare at the gangly boy he had given a position in the Royal household to. During Uther's address to the court, the boy had fallen asleep…Standing up.

Oblivious to the King's penetrating stare, he slept on, waking only when Arthur smacked him upside the head.

Uther didn't know what was more amazing: the boy's gravity defying slumber; the fact he managed to save the Crown Prince's life; or, judging by the way the two were amicably bickering, the friendship that had developed between them.

Yes, confounded was the word.

* * *

"So, this is the list of all the times you've used magic to save the day?"

Merlin nodded. Arthur had insisted on it, wanting to set the record straight and fully acknowledge the warlock's service to Camelot.

"Well, I've got to say, Merlin, this is quite the list. But perhaps you could clarify something for me."

Arthur stepped forward with a too-big grin on his face and clapped his manservant on the shoulder, leaving his hand there and slowly tightening his grip. Merlin answer was hesitant.

"Sire?"

"It says here that you sometimes caused my assailants to lose their grip on their swords."

"Yes, I've done that quite a lot, actually."

Merlin felt his unease grow as the hand on his shoulder gripped harder.

"Did you really? Well, I too remember inexplicably losing hold of my sword on several occasions. You wouldn't happen to know the cause, would you _Mer_lin?"

"…Umm…"

"And I also recall losing my footing for no good reason, causing me to land face-first in a puddle of mud. And that time my trousers descended in front of the whole council. But my faithful servant wouldn't know _anything_ about that, would he? Hmm?"

"…I'm going to be the target at training today, aren't I?"

Merlin fled the room when the hand on his shoulder suddenly reached for one of the heavy goblets set on the King's table.

* * *

"Hurry up, Merlin! Or should that be Dragoon?"

King Arthur and the Knights of Camelot sniggered as they waited for their aged-up sorcerer to catch up. 'Dragoon the Actually-Not-Feeling-All-That-Great' was not amused. He chastised them, but the effect was reduced by the gasping breaths he took between words.

"You – _gasp_ – have –_gasp_ – n – _wheeze_ – no respect for your – _gasp_ – elders!"

"…We're all older than you Merlin."

"Not when I'm like this, you're not!" the temporarily-old man snapped.

"Look, this was your idea. You can either keep going –"

The warlock looked up, dismayed at the idea of continuing. Arthur continued.

"– or Percival can carry you."

Said Knight stepped forward, flexing his muscles and grinning mischievously. All of a sudden, 'Dragoon' straightened up and stepped forward briskly, not liking the idea of being slung over someone's shoulder and carried like a sack of potatoes. He called to his companions cantankerously.

"C'mon, c'mon! Keep up! I haven't got all day!"

Percival nudged Elyan, remarking loudly:

"Pretty spry for an old fella, isn't he?"

The companions sniggered once more as they heard an indignant splutter from their 'elder.'

* * *

"I have to WHAT?"

Arthur smirked as he informed his new manservant of his duties.

"As I said, one of your duties will be to help me dress, if I feel I require your assistance.

Merlin regarded his new employer with distaste. Arthur, who'd never been eyed with such open disfavour before, was taken aback by the servant's audacity.

"You do realise who I am, don't you?"

"Yes. You're the prat who I'll be dressing for the foreseeable future," Merlin sighed resignedly.

* * *

**I'm not really all that proud of the 'Merlin is on fire' one. I wrote it after I had written a depressing one, so it made me laugh at the time. Now, I'm not really sure if it's funny, but I like the idea of Merlin being quite nonchalant while ablaze and Arthur freaks out. I'll stick it in anyway. =P**

**I love Dragoon The Great. I just love him so much. 3**

**Angsty/sad ones are probably next. Tell me what you think, and remember: prompts and requests are always welcome!**


	4. Loyalties and Destinies

**Merlin's Beard! I never expected this much interest in my little fic! Thank you to all who read, but special thanks go to _the electric phantom_, _Me_, _Wilkwo_, _Death Knight of Camelot_, _Sheila90_, _96 Hubbles_ and _emotionalpoemgirl _for reviews, alerts and favourites! It's only been one day and 2000 words!**

_**the electric phantom - **_**I****'****m glad you like my sense of humour. I've never heard of The Electric Company, but I'll look it up. I don't know if I'll be able to do lots of humour next time, 'cause I want to save some for after the really depressing ones. How about a mixture of humour and heartwarming? =D**

_**Me - **_**Thank you! Here's hoping I don't disappoint.**

_**Wilkwo -**_** I may end up disappointing you, as there are some slightly less light-hearted reveals ahead, like the one below. I like to come from all angles on these things, for variety. And yes, Dragoon's tirade is hilarious, but I think my personal favourite is the line: "I take it you didn't come all this way just to smash me favourite pot!" Genius.**

**I decided not to do the really angsty ones yet. It'd be too much of a downer. So these are some of the sombre ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur felt himself quail slightly as the Great Dragon angrily loomed over him. When it spoke, he felt the earth rumble beneath his feet.

"What did you come for, Arthur Pendragon?"

The Crown Prince had to steel himself before answering.

"I – I came to see Merlin."

The Dragon's eyes narrowed and the air thrummed as it snorted in contempt.

"With no army? Your father sentenced the young warlock to death, and I came to save him. You cannot think I would give him up willingly."

Arthur faltered at this. He really had no idea what possessed him to come here. He had been running on automatic ever since his father ordered him to arrest Merlin. The shock had numbed him, and he obeyed his father, as he had been doing for years. He wasn't even sure of his feelings on his servant's hidden powers. Was he angry at the deception? Relieved that such a danger had been uncovered? Distraught at Merlin's near execution?

No…he felt betrayed. Betrayed that Merlin would practise sorcery under his very nose. Betrayed that Merlin didn't trust him enough to tell him.

Sensing the Prince's rising ire, the Dragon spoke once more, his voice softening slightly.

"Merlin may have betrayed you, but you in turn have betrayed him. To see someone he thought was his friend condoning his execution was not easy for him."

Arthur exploded.

"Well he shouldn't have used magic! He compromised the whole of Camelot! Magic is a force of evil!"

His voice cut of as the Dragon furiously interjected.

"Merlin is a creature of magic. To deny his magic would be to deny who he is. If you are indeed to be a great king, you must see the world as it truly is; not simply as you have been told to see it."

Seeing he had the Prince's attention, the Great Dragon continued, forcing down his own rage at the young Dragonlord's treatment.

"Magic, like all things in this world, is neither good nor bad. It all depends on how it used. Power of all kinds can corrupt its wielder, just as it did Morgause. Just as it did your father. Both have taken their grief and have used their power to do great evil. Merlin, however, has only ever tried to do what he believed to be right."

Arthur head bowed, his wrath subsiding, giving way to a pensive calm.

"Think hard, young Pendragon. I hope when next we meet that you realise how much you need Merlin. And how much he needs you."

The Great Dragon rose to the skies, leaving the Crown Prince of Camelot to ponder over his loyalties.

* * *

There are some days were King Arthur gets up only to realise he's allowed magic back into Camelot, is best friends with a powerful sorcerer and he's going against his father's wishes. And it hurts. To think that his father is in fact _not_ proud of him, because he's undone everything Uther achieved in expelling sorcery, hurts. And then he sees Merlin, which also pains him.

Because Merlin knows. Merlin knows his mere presence causes conflict in Arthur as he tries to reconcile his father's beliefs with his own. Merlin knows that sometimes Arthur hates him for causing him to betray his father. Both youths suffer at the knowledge that Uther's reign had set them up as enemies. Sometimes they still feel the tension.

But then Merlin will give a small, tired smile, and Arthur will throw either sarcasm or a pillow at him and everything will fall back into place.

Because Merlin was right. He was destined to rule…but he has a choice as to how he does it.

* * *

The air was choked with dust from the collapsed rubble. Two men were now trapped in a somewhat claustrophobic environment, with no escape. The older figure leant away from the younger, pointing an accusing finger, voice shaking with anger and disbelief.

"You…you're a sorcerer."

Merlin smiled grimly at his accuser.

"If I wasn't, you'd be dead right now."

The warlock eyed the debris blocking their exit.

"We might still die, unless we can find a way out of here."

The Pendragon recoiled at this suggestion.

"I will never help you, sorcerer!"

Merlin favoured his fellow captive with a pitying look.

"Then we'll both die here."

Under normal circumstances, the warlock would have no trouble blasting his way out of the rubble. But the dagger meant to assassinate the royal had instead struck Merlin when he had pushed the King out of the way. He was bleeding quite heavily, and needed help to patch it up, or he would soon collapse. In which case he would either bleed out or suffocate in the airless space.

Proud eyes regarded the servant suspiciously, while said servant began to sway on his feet. Just as he fell, however, strong arms caught him. A strip off the royal tunic soon made for a bandage, and Merlin found himself facing the obstruction while steady hands supported him from behind.

"Just get us out of here, you buffoon."

"Yes, sire."

Once the way was clear, Arthur immediately stepped out from behind the blockage. Sir Leon also stepped forward.

"Sire, are you alright? We couldn't see anything after the assassin blocked the way," the Knight asked. Though he addressed the King, he eyes were scanning Merlin up and down for injuries.

Arthur looked at Merlin, before asking:

"What happened father?"

Uther looked at the sorcerer. The boy – the monster – who had fooled them all. The monster – the boy – had saved his life. Merlin looked at him with a mixture of fear, acceptance and sorrow. Sorrow not for the threat of execution, but for the bloody path Uther had chosen to walk. That Uther's pain had turned his love to hatred.

"Father? What Happened?"

For the first time in a long while, Uther had no idea what to say.

* * *

Arthur had always wanted to see the future. Knowing what could happen could only be a good thing, right?

As he stood in the Crystal Cave, watching as Merlin trembled under the weight of his knowledge of what was yet to come; he decided maybe ignorance really _was_ bliss.

* * *

Arthur lay in bed in the middle of the night. Awake.

The Druid boy had forgiven him. Embraced him, even. The restless spirit had found peace and Elyan was himself once more. Camelot was at peace.

But Arthur could still hear the screams. So he lay awake, trying to chase away shadows.

The Druid boy had forgiven him. But he had yet to forgive himself.

* * *

A very old man stood in the ruins that were once Camelot. The tide of centuries and relentless march of Progress had torn it down, until all that was left were the foundations, still solid and reassuring to one who had seen both its rise and its fall. He held in his hands a faded scrap of material, too dull for the eye to see its original appearance, though if you looked closely, you would perhaps make out a strong, proud neck; a flared wing; a flash of red and gold.

A breeze picked up, pushing gently against the ancient figure, coaxing a tired chuckle from him.

"Not yet," he muttered, "Soon. But not yet, the magic's not quite faded completely."

Sighing deeply, he smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"But then, you never were that patient, were you?"

The breeze blew stronger. The grin widened as he shook his head.

"…Prat."

* * *

**That first one is a fully-fledged fic just waiting to happen. If anybody wants me to expand on it and write the full story, you need only ask. You can actually ask for any of them to become full stories if you want. For the 'trapped' one, I kind of wanted you to assume it was Arthur with him, rather than Uther. Did it work? Or was it just confusing? Probably the latter. Sorry =S**

**Next time could be a mixture of humour and heartwarming. Or do you want some angst? Let me know and thanks for reading! =D**


	5. Growing and Going Home

**One thing I was worried about was chapter titles, but I'm actually quite happy with them so far. This time, as promised, is a mixture of humorous and heartwarming stories, including my first Arwen ficlet, which is my vision of why Gwen started growing her hair out. Also, I forgot to warn you guys about my strange compulsion to write Uther interacting with Merlin. I just love their relationship!**

**Thank you to the electric phantom, Word Professor, Alia Inverse, sarajm and emotionalpoemgirl for reviews, alerts and favourites! =D**

**the electric phantom - I'm glad you liked it. I assure you, I will never write suicide fics. I may get a little dark, but I couldn't ever see Merlin just giving up like that.**

**Word Professor - I really wanted the Knights to apologise. They were really mean to Merlin and Gwen! Did anyone else see how close Gwaine waved that torch to Merlin's face? I dedcided the sevants needed to exact their revenge! XD**

**Alia Inverse - Thank you! I really hoped someone else wanted to see it besides me! =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin didn't hate Uther.

Oh, he wanted to – and by all rights he should – but he still couldn't hate a man who still grieved over his lost wife, or who sobbed so brokenly when his son was mortally wounded …or who shattered so completely when his daughter betrayed him.

So when Merlin helped Gwen clear away plates of untouched food and he saw the now-catatonic King's blanket slip to the floor, he didn't ignore it. He picked it up and covered up the former tyrant carefully, bowing his head respectfully and saying:

"My Lord."

And maybe Uther didn't hear him, and maybe he didn't deserve it, but Merlin did it anyway.

Because he didn't hate him.

* * *

Merlin gulped. No matter how many times he got into sword fights, he never got used to them. He nervously adjusted the grip he had on his blade, remembering when Arthur gave it to him.

"_Here. It's not much, but I think he'd want you to have it. He was always looking out for you after all."_

It was Lancelot's. He clutched it tighter, feeling just a little braver.

* * *

Glancing around Merlin's childhood home, Gwaine's gaze landed on Hunith.

"So, you must be Merlin's mother. I can see where he gets his stunning good looks."

Gwaine winked roguishly, Hunith blinked in astonishment, the Knights rolled their eyes and Merlin banged his head against the wall.

* * *

Percival was bored. He was stuck on watch with Merlin, the only member of the group he didn't know all that well. He had only been a Knight of Camelot for two weeks, and hadn't had much interaction with the servant up till now. Lancelot seemed to like him though, so Percival knew he soon would.

It was just a matter of breaking the ice.

He was too busy thinking of something to say and didn't hear the whistle of the arrow until it was too late. Luckily by the time the projectile reached him, Merlin had already shoved him out of harm's way – an impressive feat given their difference in build.

Before he could thank him, Merlin was up and giving the alarm and the battle commenced. Percival got stuck in, only to find his saviour from earlier with his back to a bandit, too busy focusing on Arthur to see his imminent demise.

Percival's sword swung, and Merlin's demise wasn't quite so imminent. The two nodded silently at each other before leaping back into the fray.

Consider the ice broken.

* * *

As he watched Merlin stitch his wound closed, Arthur wondered at what point he suddenly decided to trust Merlin of all people with sticking something pointy into his flesh.

* * *

Gwen was just going about her daily business when she realised Arthur was studying her with a strange pensive intensity. Slightly unnerved, she speedily finished her chores and tried to manoeuvre round the Prince-shaped door block. He instead caught her arm and gently swung her into the corridor before reassuming his assessment. She blushed, ducked her head and fiddled with her skirts.

"My Lord?"

The honorific startled him out of his reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you staring?"

To Gwen's surprise and slight amusement, Arthur blushed. Shifting awkwardly, he muttered something about 'wondering', 'long hair' and 'pretty.'

Smiling gently, she softly brushed a finger over his lips to shush him.

"Do you want me to grow my hair out, Arthur?"

Blushing darker, he resumed muttering.

"Well…only if you're okay with it. I just thought it might look nice. And I was curious, but it's your own hair, so…"

His hand reached up reflexively to brush through her curls. Her hand closed over his affectionately.

"I'll get started right away, sire."

* * *

Arthur was annoyed. It was to be Merlin's first time saddling his horse and he had been looking forward to watching his new servant struggle. The Prince's favourite horse was notorious among the stable hands for being incredibly hard to deal with. The only people to escape his bites were the stable master and Arthur himself. The young royal had been certain that Merlin, who had no equine experience, would receive a few good nips for his clumsiness, which would hopefully teach him not to call his employer a prat.

At least, that had been Arthur's plan. But although his steed snorted and stamped at his servant's approach, Merlin didn't flinch away. He kept his hand steady, murmuring softly, and to Arthur's consternation, his mount gently brushed his nose against Merlin's outstretched palm. And even though he fumbled with the riding gear, the horse still didn't bite, but instead guided the stable novice with a few well-placed whinnies.

When the Crown Prince of Camelot mounted his horse, he couldn't help but mutter:

"Traitor."

* * *

It had been a week since Hunith's son had arrived in Camelot, and Gaius was finding it hard to adjust. He had been living alone for many years now, and to suddenly be sharing his space with a gangly, clumsy boy with a too-cheerful disposition and a deadly secret was quite trying. However, one glance at that lopsided grin, and Gaius couldn't help but smile in return.

Looks like he'll be stuck with the boy for some time yet.

* * *

The young Prince gave his downed kidnappers an imperious glare before raising his eyes to his saviour.

"Took you long enough, _Mer_lin," he drawled.

The warlock tutted affectionately at his charge, picking him up and setting him securely on his shoulders before heading back towards Camelot.

"What has your father told you about following Uncle Gwaine on his 'adventures'?"

"But Father goes on adventures all the time!" the seven-year-old grumbled.

"Yes, but when he does, he takes someone with him. Even the great King Arthur knows he needs someone to watch his back. Only dollopheads get into danger alone," Merlin gently chided.

When he received no reply, he reached up to poke the boy's side, which he knew to be ticklish.

"Eh? What are you?"

"I'm not a dollophead!" the prince protested, batting away his friend's fingers and stifling giggles. There was an amicable silence before the boy had to ask:

"How did you find me?"

"I am an all-powerful sorcerer. I know everything."

"Sure you do, _Mer_lin," the child scoffed, unknowingly echoing his father.

The boy and his almighty Godfather returned to Camelot, adventuring over for the moment.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I feel really guilty that I've hardly written anything about Gaius. I also feel like the sad and angsty fics don't really match the title 'Clotpole Chronicles.' Ah well, I like the title, so I'm keeping it. Opinions, critcism, requests and prompts always welcome!**

**Thanks for reading! =D**


	6. By Your Side

**Warning, angst ahead! Next time will be humour I swear, but I want to space it out. Not all of the fics below are sad, but quite a few are. To those of you who enjoy the humour, next time will have some of my personal favourite funnies. Thanks to all who have read this far, and special thanks go to the electric phantom, sarajm, .not., Bookwormiie, comealongsong, TheNotedMusician, SerpentWinged, WritingReadingLaughing and for reviews, alerts and favourites! You guys rock!**

**sarajm - I never thought about expanding that one...but it's a really great idea! I've started, and think it should take place over the first six episodes of the first season. What do you think? Glad you're enjoying my little scribbles.**

**the electric phantom - It's not just you! The one between Percy and Merlin is one of my favourites. I just loved exploring how they might have become friends. About Merlin dying...well, you'll see below. In some of these little fics, Merlin does die...I feel so guilty. Poor Merlin.**

**WritingReadingLaughing - Here's the update! Glad you like these. =D**

* * *

"_Mer_lin, you clotpole, if you die I swear I will be that great King you keep saying I'll be and you'll miss out on it because – once again – you refuse to do as you're told."

The young Prince adjusted his hold, carefully avoiding the gaping wound in his servant's side. When Merlin spoke, it was with a hoarse whisper.

"You swear?"

"Yes."

Merlin saw his chance.

"And you'll be just and respect everyone? Even if they have magic?"

"Fine. On my honour as a Pendragon, I swear I'll be the best King ever and everyone'll be happy - except you because you were a _massive_ turnip-head who chose to push up daisies rather than follow orders."

Blue eyes closed as Merlin smiled contentedly. He murmured to himself:

"Mission accomplished."

"What _are_ you on about, Merlin?...Merlin?"

Arthur did not and never would receive an answer to that question.

But he kept his promise.

* * *

King Arthur looked at the two circles in front of him: on one side were the noble sons, men he had grown up with. Men he should, by all accounts, fit in with. Once the proper greetings were done with, however, he immediately crossed over to his Knights to join in the game of 'keep away' with Merlin's neckerchief.

He may not have grown up with _these_ men, but he knew who his real friends were.

* * *

Elyan was a little put out. He and Gwen had been raised expecting simple lives. Get a job, meet someone, get married, start a family. Simple.

But now his sister was courting a Prince – to whom he'd given the hurt-my-sister-and-I'll-make-you-pay speech – and he was a Knight of Camelot. Which meant a lot of female courtiers were now making eyes at him. Hence his unease. His misery was shared by Lancelot and Percival – who had their own admirers – and was in no way alleviated by their fellow Knights.

Leon, who had grown up in this world, said they'd eventually get used to it. Just be polite.

Gwaine said to lighten up, grab a girl and enjoy themselves. Just be quick about it, because beauty is fleeting and they had little enough beauty to begin with.

With Leon's advice and Gwaine's jibes dancing through his mind, Elyan nodded nervously at a pretty maiden who was hanging on his arm and batting her eyes. He politely refused her, knowing that without his knighthood she wouldn't have given him a second glance.

He'd been raised expecting a simple life. But, then again, when had love ever been simple?

* * *

Merlin looked down into the water. It almost hurt worse to know Freya was in there, in some way alive and yet not. Near and yet far. Always there. Just out of his reach.

* * *

Uther was jealous of Merlin.

Being King, he hadn't really been there for Arthur growing up, but he had been sure that he knew his son better than anyone. So when he watched, unobserved, the easy banter between the Prince and his manservant, he was amazed to see how…happy his boy looked. Amazed and hurt.

How much had he missed? How many smiles and secrets would Uther never know about? He was jealous of a servant, because that servant – that buffoon – knew his own son better than him.

He remembered when that servant dressed him for the battle against the Black Knight. He had said he shared a bond with Arthur, and Uther agreed.

A bond which he had lost all hope of forming with his son. He would just have to trust this Merlin with Arthur.

But he would always be a tiny bit jealous.

* * *

Gwen's hands were rough.

The only women Arthur had ever held hands with before were noblewomen. Their hands were supple, never having had to scrub a floor or wield a broom. Even Morgana, an accomplished swordswoman, had soft hands.

Gwen's hands had been worn by years of toil. And Arthur found that he liked that. After all, ruling was a tough job, and he wanted someone by his side that wasn't afraid to roll up her sleeves and work hard.

* * *

Gwaine was a rough, tough, hard-drinkin', bar-brawlin', skirt-chasin', carefree daredevil. He didn't cry. The closest he had ever come to crying was when he was winning at cards, got cocky and lost it all. (After all, it was a lot of gold. A lot.) But he still didn't cry.

Gwaine was a lonely, rejected, didn't-quite-fit-in-anywhere guy. So, when his only friend – selfless, caring, stupid Merlin – was lying bruised and beaten because of him, he gathered him into his arms.

And cried.

* * *

Lancelot looked at the horse trailing behind his own. Merlin, pale and cold from the touch of the Dorocha, was too weak to even hold himself upright in the saddle. The Knight blamed himself. If he had been quicker, Merlin wouldn't have jumped into its path and wouldn't be suffering now.

He had made a promise to Guinevere that he was going to look after Arthur. The promise to protect Merlin he had made only to himself. And yet he had failed. The warlock was dying and the Prince was going to sacrifice himself. All Lancelot could do was try and save Merlin. If only he knew how.

* * *

Uther was dead.

Gaius had pronounced the death, told the council, comforted Arthur and reassured Merlin. Now, finally alone, the physician could sort through his own feelings.

The man who Gaius had served, saved, counselled, comforted, healed, advised, admonished, deceived, lied for, been cast away by, gave up his love for, stood by and been sentenced to death by…was dead.

A part of him was glad. This man had betrayed him, forced him to give up everything he believed in. With him gone, a serious threat to Merlin had been lifted. But with him gone, Camelot would become a target for every opportunistic warlord out there.

With him gone, Arthur had lost both parents.

Gaius cared little for Uther the King. But for Uther the man, Gaius bowed his head in respect.

* * *

**I _promise_ there will be happy ones next. I just had to get some of the angst out of the way. =(**

**Also, I have written quite a few about Will. Some time in the future I'll upload an entirely Will based chapter. Maybe after the next one. Would you guys be interested in that?**

**Lots of humour next time. Opinions, criticism, requests and prompts always welcome! Thanks for reading! =D**


	7. Marriage and Misadventures

**As promised, humour! Actually, the second last one is less humour, more...I don't know. I think people call them crack fics? Most of these fics I write I could actually see happening, but that one...nope. Merlin would have to be reeeeeally drunk. The last one is one of my particular favourites, though. Thanks to whomever has read this far, but special thanks to the electric phantom (who I should make some kind of tribute to, you've reviewed every chapter!), Lion of the Mountain and sarajm for reviews and alerts!**

**the electric phantom - Thank you! I really wanted to write something about Gaius' viewpoint on Uthers' death. Those guys were friends, after all. I figured he'd have mixed feelings. Ah, Uther. The Lovable Tyrant. About the Gwaine one, I felt he probably made a lot of drinking buddies, but it's canon that Merlin was his only true friend - at least during season 3 anyway. Plus he gets into a lot of trouble, so Merlin might get caught up in it. Because the guy's a trouble sponge. I'm glad you like Will. After that one episode, they seem to forget about the poor guy. =( Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! =D**

**sarajm - Thank you for continuing on with this collection! I just love that Gwaine says Merlin's his only friend. So cute! You're right, Elyan needs to get himself a lady friend! Hmm, that IS food for thought...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur sighed, satisfied. He and Guinevere had just spent a good few hours receiving the blessings of well-wishers, and now it was finally just the two of them once more. He was about to compliment Gwen on her performance, when she all of sudden leapt out of her throne and began pacing on the dais.

"Gwen? What are you doing? Are you worried about how you did? Because I can tell you, you conducted yourself as well as any queen."

Startled out of her pacing, Gwen glanced at her husband and blushed.

"Well, it's not that exactly…"

Concerned, Arthur went to his wife and took her hands in his, his gaze and voice gentle.

"What is it? You know that you can tell me anything."

Gwen ducked her head and muttered.

"I…Well, I thought the throne would be more comfy."

Caught off guard, Arthur burst out laughing. Embarrassed, Gwen shushed him in case someone heard their King busting a gut. Once he was in better control of himself, she continued.

"As a servant, I didn't get to sit around all that much. Certainly never for that _long. _How the royalty have managed it all these years is beyond me. I would have thought thrones would be more comfortable."

Still giggling slightly, Arthur kissed his Queen on the forehead.

"Only you could prefer scrubbing floors to sitting on thrones."

* * *

Merlin sighed and met the eyes of the haggard man who had dragged him into a deserted room in the castle before giving him a rushed and incredibly confusing explanation. Rubbing his fingers into his temples, he ran over the man's revelations.

"So…you're telling me that in two days' time, Arthur's going to be dead."

The harried figure nodded vigorously.

"So you came _back in time_ to enlist my help?"

More frantic nodding.

"And also – this being the part I really can't get a grasp on – you're…_me_. From the future."

The warlock's supposed future-self sighed wearily.

"I know it's hard to believe -"

"Yeah, you might say that."

"- but you're going to have to trust me. His Royal Pratness needs extra saving this time, meaning he needs both of us if he's ever going to get his fat backside on that throne."

Merlin considered this before nodding. Stranger things had happened since he came to Camelot, so when he thought about it, time travel wasn't too unbelievable. Just another day in the life of Emrys.

* * *

Merlin was bored. Sure, he was Court Sorcerer – and head of his own branch of sorcerers, no less – but now with magic being legal and Arthur having a rota of magical bodyguards, Merlin had a lot less to do. His new duties didn't take him a quarter of the time he used to spend picking up after Arthur.

Merlin had tried to resume some of his old duties, but the King was having none of it.

"Merlin, it's not seemly for a major member of the Court to be going around washing my socks. Nor can you be my bodyguard all the time. It's time someone else shared the load."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Get a hobby."

Merlin huffed and opened the old tome in his lap once more. He had read it more times than he could count, but it was better than twiddling his thumbs. He couldn't resist one final rejoinder.

"I don't care what Gwaine says, I'm not taking up drinking."

* * *

Arthur woke up to the most wonderful sight in the world. Guinevere. Finally. Finally she was his Queen. He decided to have a long lie-in today. Everyone in the castle knew how long they had waited, so no one would interrupt their first morning togeth-

"Let's have you, lazy dai-"

"MERLIN!"

Merlin froze, horrified.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot about…It's just I've been doing this for years…force of habit…"

Arthur voice shook with barely contained rage. He pointed at the door his servant had just barged through.

"Get. Out."

Merlin beat a hasty retreat, still babbling, face bright red.

"Y-yes. Of course. Yes."

He paused, still feeling awkward, and feeling he should apologise somehow.

"Have a…good morning?"

The pillow lobbed at his face muffled any further attempts to make amends.

* * *

Merlin paced back and forth before taking a deep breath. Striding forward, he lightly kicked a familiar lead-lined box. The loud snores coming from within cut off and an obnoxious nasally voice took over.

"Watch it!"

Merlin resisted the urge to kick harder. His voice was tight with annoyance.

"Listen you-"

Merlin was cut off by the Goblin's snarl of recognition.

"What do you bloody want?"

The warlock hung his head in resignation. He hated this plan, but he didn't have any other options.

"I need your help."

"Bog off!"

"I'll make it worth your while."

The snarling stopped.

"…Gold?"

"Yes."

"…Lemme out."

Merlin's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How do I know you won't just run away?"

"I give you my word. Goblin's honour."

The warlock muttered under his breath about how little that oath meant. However, he had no choice. Readying himself for any funny business, he undid the clasp of the Goblin's casket. Out leapt the green-skinned creature, stretching cramped muscles and eyeing Merlin with distaste. He leaned against his former prison cockily.

"So, you need my help, eh? Is the King a slap-head again? Is the Kingdom once more victim to flatulence?"

"I need you to lead me to the Mystic Vale."

The Goblin's eyebrow rose. His time in Gaius' body must have rubbed off on him. Sensing Merlin's desperation, he decided to milk the situation for all it was worth.

"…Alright, I _suppose_ I could help you."

He grinned wickedly. Clearing his throat loudly, he began listing his conditions.

"Number one, massive reward. I want a _huge_ pile of gold. Number two, I get to go free. Number three, you destroy this box. Number four…you have to call me master."

Merlin bit his tongue to keep himself from objecting. He nodded stiffly in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go."

The Goblin gave him a supercilious glare. The warlock corrected himself through clenched teeth.

"Alright then. Let's go…_master_."

The Goblin rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"_This_ is gonna be fun."

* * *

"Gaius, I am sick of hiding round corners or turning myself into an old man when I need to do magic in front of people. So, I have a plan."

"Merlin, I fear Arthur knows you too well. He'll probably be able to see through any disguise you come up with."

"Not this one!"

Merlin sprang up the steps to his room and emerged some minutes later. When he saw his ward, Gaius had to worry about whether he had gone off the deep end.

Merlin was wearing his regular breeches and blue tunic, but his red neckerchief was not around his neck. He had tied it over his face like a mask, familiar blue peepers peering out from behind hastily crafted eyeholes. To complete the look, he had one of the Knights red cloaks slung over his shoulders. He looked ridiculous. Even more than when he wore the stupid feathered servant's hat.

"Merlin! Have you gone ruddy bonkers?"

"Gaius, I will be the greatest hero Camelot has ever seen! No, wait! What's better than a hero?"

He struck a dramatic pose while he thought.

"…A…superhero! I shall be the world's first superhero!"

The world's first superhero bounded off into the night. It was only after his ward left that the physician smelt the alcohol that had been on Merlin's breath.

* * *

"C'mon Arthur! If you're going to marry a commoner, you have to learn how to dance like one."

"Shut up, Merlin!"

Arthur had thought it would be nice to surprise Guinevere with a traditional dance done only among commoners. He thought it would be a romantic idea for the wedding celebration. He was now learning that commoner dances were decidedly more energetic than those of the nobility, and he was having a hard time keeping with the beat. Dancing was never his forte.

He also had to put up with his manservant and Knights jeering. This particular dance required at least two pairs, so Merlin, Percival and Gwaine volunteered their services, while Elyan and Leon kept the beat by stamping their feet.

He originally had Gwaine as his partner, but the mischievous Knight took his role too seriously. After going through the first few moves with Gwaine alternately simpering and winking audaciously, he had swapped to Merlin. The servant had the grace to be slightly embarrassed, but still found Arthur's incompetence to be a source of great amusement.

"Then it's left for eight counts, right for eight counts and…Gods, you really are hopeless, aren't you? Ah! That's my foot! You did that on purpose!"

"No kidding, Merlin."

"Look, you'll get it eventually. You just need to loosen up. I mean seriously, loosen up, you're crushing my fingers."

A surly grunt was all the apology he would get. Merlin sighed. It was going to be a looong lesson.

"Okay, from the top."

* * *

**Yes, Merlin is the World's First Superhero! That one's pretty weird, so I'm probably the only one who finds it funny...but it goes up anyway! XD**

**There's a bit of a story behind the time travel one. I've never really written an adventure before, only introspective stuff, so I decided - seeing as I find Merlin so easy to write for - that I would try one out. And then my stupid mind immediately said: "Time Travel." And I went: "No! Bad brain. Time travel would be too tricky a concept for my first try." But it turns out...you can't fight your own mind. So maybe one day a time travel adventure might appear on my page. All I can say is...don't hold your breath.**

**For the Goblin one...I don't really know where it came from, but the idea of Merlin being forced to work with him was kinda funny. There's a small chance it could actually turn into a full story, but it would need work, so I'll probably only do it if there's anyone actually interested.**

***ATTENTION PLEASE* - Okay, I had a backlog of 10,000 words when I first posted, and most of those words are now up. I want - scratch that - I _need_ more ideas if this is to continue. Give me anything! A song, a quote, a colour! Just some kind of prompt so I can keep writing these. Or failing that, don't be hesitant in asking for one of these to be written in to a full story! I have some ideas going already, but I'd love to know what ones you guys wanna see. Ones already requested are an expansion on the Kilgharrah one from chapter 4 (from Alia Inverse) and the Gaius and Merlin one from chapter 5(from sarajm).**

**Thanks for reading! Remember - reviews, requests, critcisms, prompts all welcome! =D Next time is a Will bonanza!**


	8. Will

***Sorry for the re-post, but it was brought to my attention that the last one was too similar to something Ultra Geek wrote, so I deleted it. Sorry again!***

**Will gets one episode and is never mentioned again. Poor guy. So I give him a chapter! This one's for you, Will!**

**Thanks to SerpentWinged, the electric phantom, sarajm, FireChildSlytherin5 and EnchantedWorlds for reviews and favourites!**

**SerpentWinged - I like your idea! I haven't written it yet, because all the Will fics below are arranged in a sort of timeline, but I will write it and it will appear in a future chapter! Will had such an easy rapport with Merlin I can easily see the Knights getting jealous. Thanks for contributing! (Also, love your icon. May the odds be ever in your favour.)**

**the electric phantom - LOTR is my favourite ever fandom. I do love parodies, especially crossover ones. You have set off ideas! XD**

**sarajm - Glad it's not just me who finds that funny! In the show, he's practically a superhero anyway. All he needed was the outfit. And for the 'lazy dai-' one, I had just been wondering how Merlin's job is gonna change now Arthur's with Gwen. Probably no more morning wake-up calls, at least. And wait no longer, for here it is!**

**FireChildSlytherin5 - Thanks, glad you're enjoying these! (I'm more of a Hufflepuff/Gryffindor myself ;P)**

**Also, this chapter is why I rated the collection 'T.' (Use of a sweary word.) On we go!**

* * *

"Whatcha cryin' for?"

The auburn-haired youth crept forward, towards the shaking form of his dark-haired peer. Ealdor was only a small village, so all the kids knew each other. Therefore, Will knew that the crying child's name was Merlin. Said boy then raised his eyes to those of the other, sniffed a bit, then replied.

"The others won't let me join in," he said in a small voice, "They think I'm weird."

Will scowled. Young as he was, he had strong opinions and no qualms about sharing them. He also had a sharp tongue, which won him a lot of arguments, but few friends.

"So, who cares?"

"Huh?"

"If they think you're weird, who cares? Just ignore them."

Merlin seemed to droop at this.

"But I hate being on my own."

Will scowled again. Shuffling his feet awkwardly, he sidled closer.

"Well…I'm gonna explore the caves…You could come with…"

Merlin beamed.

"Really?"

Will turned his back to hide his embarrassment. He too hated being alone, and was excited that he had someone to come with him. After all, adventures were always more fun with a friend.

"Yeah, whatever. Keep up, okay?"

Will shot off towards the caves, a happy Merlin trailing after him.

* * *

A nine-year-old Merlin hesitated at the edge of a forest clearing. From the cover of the trees he could hear Will's sobbing and his heart ached with the need to comfort his near-constant companion. When his mother had told him the news, he ran instinctively to this glade, knowing his friend would seek it out. Will had discovered it long ago, and by showing it to Merlin, he had cemented their friendship; declaring the glade to be their secret hideout.

The warlock apprehensively approached, touching his grieving friend on the shoulder. Will – who had not heard his advance over the sound of his own crying – spun round, furiously wiping away his tears to glare ferociously.

"What do you want?" the boy snarled, voice still thick from weeping.

Merlin recoiled from Will's harsh tone before bravely stepping closer. His voice was small and sad.

"I…I heard about your father, Will. I'm really sorry."

The auburn-haired boy's face crumpled, his loss shining through for a moment, before he covered it up with a fierce scowl.

"What do you care?"

"…If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here," Merlin offered, feeling inept. He hated the suffering of others, and wished he could do more to help.

Will staggered to his feet, stumbling angrily out of his friend's reach. He didn't want soft words and gentle touches, he wanted to lash out. He wanted to scream and kick and make others hurt. He wanted revenge against the world that had ripped away his father, and he wanted to start with stupid, pathetic _Merlin_.

"What would you know? You don't know anything! You don't know me! You didn't even have a father!"

Will screamed all this out. Eyes screwed shut, face red, fists clenched by his sides, almost bent double under the force of this venomous outpouring of emotion. He couldn't stand this; couldn't stand Merlin.

"You make me sick! You have no idea what it's like!"

His mind cast frantically about from more sharp words, more verbal weapons to use against this person who couldn't understand and wouldn't go away. He remembered a word he'd heard used against Merlin. One he'd previously defended his friend from; because he knew it hurt him more than any other name they'd call him.

"You…you bastard!"

He said it. Merlin didn't have a father, and it hurt him to be reminded of it. Will put all his hatred into that word. He wanted Merlin to hate him like he hated the world. Merlin never had a father and Will would never see his father again.

He heard Merlin's sharp intake of breath at the insult. And as he realised the full impact of what he had said, he felt scared. His friend – his best friend – would hate him. He would go, and never come back. Just like his father. He heard the crunch of leaves underfoot: a sure sign of his friend leaving him forever. Therefore, he was surprised to find himself pulled into an embrace. Will's eyes snapped open and his body relaxed as Merlin spoke in a firm voice.

"You're right. I don't know what it is to lose a father. But I'm not leaving you here alone and you can't make me."

Will's eyes widened in shock, before squeezing shut. His hands fisted in Merlin's tunic as he drew his friend close. Burying his face in his shoulder, he began sobbing loudly. The two companions remained like this for some time as Will grieved the loss of his father, no longer alone.

* * *

"What was that?"

"It was nothing."

"That wood was floating towards you!"

"No it wasn't."

"Your eyes were flashing gold!"

"No they weren't."

"Yes they were. I saw them!"

"You're seeing things, Will. I'm worried about you."

"Look, I know what I saw. Can you…do _magic_?"

"…No."

"Then how do you explain the flying wood?"

"…Um…Birds?"

"…Birds."

"Yup. The birds flew over with the wood, and you startled them. They dropped it, making it look like I was using magic to float the logs. But I actually wasn't."

"And why exactly were the birds after the firewood?"

"…They're building nests."

"…With logs?"

"Well…there's been a lot of bad weather recently…so they need to build sturdier nests. Or else the rain'll just sweep them away."

"So, Merlin, you're telling me that birds are stealing firewood…"

"Yup."

"For their nests…"

"Uh-huh."

"In the middle of winter?"

"…Sturdy nests take longer to build…"

"Then what about your eyes?"

"Sunlight caught them. Made them look like they were gold."

"But it's night!"

"…"

"You're a terrible liar for someone with such a big secret."

"…I think I hear Mother calling me. See you later Will!"

"Hey, get back here! You're not getting out of this that easily, Merlin!"

* * *

"So, you're really leaving then?"

Merlin looked up from his packing to see Will standing in the doorway, as if to block his exit.

"You're seriously going to Camelot? That's not even in the same Kingdom as Ealdor!"

Merlin turned to face his friend, not happy about the move himself, but seeing the wisdom in it.

"Will…I have to go."

Will scowled.

"No you don't. You're just listening to your mother. You've been fine here all your life, why leave now?"

Merlin tried to put his hand on Will's shoulder, but it was shrugged off.

"Will…if there's even the slightest chance I could learn about why I'm like this, I have to go. Mother says Gaius knows a lot about magic, he even uses it himself."

"So? I still don't see why that's a good enough reason to leave."

Merlin sighed, looking down. His voice was soft, as if he was speaking to himself.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Will recoiled, and Merlin felt like kicking himself.

"What about me?"

"I didn't mean it in that way. But you can't understand. No one here can. I have to find someone who does. I have to find somewhere I belong."

Will looked at him coldly, hurt. Merlin felt himself tear in two. He wanted to understand his powers. His purpose. But he didn't want to leave behind all he'd ever known.

"I don't want to feel like a monster anymore."

The warlock's only friend felt his anger melt away at Merlin's obvious distress. He put his hands on his companion's shoulders.

"Oh, alright. Go on, then. Go find your purpose. Who knows, maybe you'll find some great destiny out there. Though if you do, promise you'll come back to visit us poor country folk."

The two friends embraced. And if tears were shed, neither of them hid it very well.

* * *

**I'll probably write more Will in the future, I just really like the guy. Plus I'd really love to explore just why Old Man Simmons disliked Merlin. I sense great comedic potential.**

**I've gotta ask though, did anyone else really dislike what Arthur said to Merlin at Will's funeral? It was like: "Yeah I know your friend's burning right now, but you should have told me he was a sorcerer so I could've executed him." What a horrible thing to imply. I almost wrote about it, but it was getting out of hand and was too dark and angry, so I deleted it. I just think Merlin should have felt more hurt about it. Okay, rant over.**

***Shameless plug* - Sometime soon, I'll put up another ficlet collection. This time, there all based around a running theme, a tarot deck. Basically, for each of the 22 cards of the major arcana I will write a small fic based on a single character who represents something related to that card. I'm not telling you to check it out, I just wanted to let you know in case you're interested. (I'd also love people to guess who'll be represented by each card.)**

**What do you think? Did I do okay? Reviews, critiscism, prompts, requests always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Wine, Women and Something Gone Wrong

**Sorry for the wait, but I've been working on some of my other stories. For example, that Tarot story I talked about is up, and is called 'Staff, Sword, Cup and Coin.'**

**This chapter is a little humour, but I have kinda run out of those now. I shall try to write more, but I ain't making any promises. All I have left is dark stuff and heart-warming stuff. Therefore, if you're happy and you know it, don't read the next chapter! It may bring you down. The one after next will be cute, though. Also, the last one here is kind of a continuation of 'When was love ever easy?' from chapter 6. I hadn't ever thought of continuing it, but sarajm put the idea in my head.**

**Holy moly! So many revieeeewwws….. =O Thanks to everybody! But special thanks to (deep breath) sarajm, the electric phantom, FireChildSlytherin5, Alia Inverse, Kitty O, Pagen Godess, Arnia, 9wolf, Yukka Sam, krissystvs, rawr52 and pamy for reviewing, alerting and favouriting!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin stalked through the corridors of Camelot, surveying the eerie scene.

One day. He was gone for one day, and some evil sorcerer had snuck into Camelot and turned everyone into ice sculptures. So it was up to Merlin to save the day and get no credit once again. Lucky him.

He had already tried melting the ice with fire. While blasting a frozen Arthur with an inferno had been amazingly good stress relief, he hadn't made a dent in the ice. Which meant he was now on a hunt for a sorcerer/vessel, so he could stop him/her/it.

Why did Camelot have to be so bloody huge? Merlin, having his own secrets to hide, was quite familiar with the various hidey-holes and secret passages the castle had to offer, and although they had saved his life more times than he cared to count, they were a double-edged sword. A malicious magic-user could be hiding anywhere, and Merlin needed to find them before they implemented the second stage of their strange plan. What do you do after frostifying your enemies?

His somewhat rambling ruminations were interrupted by a faint clatter from inside a cupboard. The warlock softly approached the mysterious cubby-hole, magic at the ready. His heart hammered in anticipation of conflict. He slowly reached out, grabbed the handle…and whipped back the door.

"George?"

"Merlin!"

The warlock gazed, dumbfounded, at the trembling manservant. Of all the people to escape the sorcerer's frosty revenge…

"What happened?"

George flinched, as if expecting Merlin to attack him. Clearing his throat with a small 'ahem' he began.

"Well, I was in the armoury, polishing some brass…"

Merlin couldn't stop his eyes glazing over from the memories of a dreary week under this man's instruction.

"…when I heard a most peculiar voice. I went to investigate, but before I opened the door, which was ajar, I spied something most worrying through the crack…"

Merlin resisted the urge to tell George to get to the point.

"…There was a strange man – scruffy sort, I'd never seen his like before – standing in front of one of the maids. Lily, I think it was. But he…said some words and waved his hands and…poor Lily was covered in ice."

George seemed pretty shaken, and looked down as if ashamed.

"I know I'm not very brave. When he turned towards the door I hid behind one of the shields. After he once again left I relocated to the cupboard and I've been here ever since."

Merlin clapped him on the shoulder, hoping to encourage him.

"Don't worry. You stay here; I'll deal with our visitor, okay?"

"No!"

George looked just as surprised by his outburst as Merlin. The manservant never raised his voice.

"I'll…I'll come with you."

Merlin cursed inwardly. If the manservant accompanied him, it would be that much harder to keep his magic secret. On the other hand, the poor guy was quaking fit to bust. Evidently, his offer of assistance came as much out of fear of being alone as a desire to redeem himself. The warlock nodded.

"Alright. Let's find us a sorcerer!"

So Merlin and George set off on an adventure. The warlock determined, the manservant wishing he'd stayed in his cupboard.

* * *

Arthur was bemused by Merlin's refusal to be named Court Sorcerer. Merlin, however, had his reasons.

"Look, there have been plenty of times were being underestimated has saved my life. I'd kinda like to keep the advantage. I can keep being your manservant, saving your fat backside from the shadows."

Merlin ducked the incoming goblet.

* * *

Merlin surreptitiously refolded one of the shirts Gwaine had already done. The warlock did enjoy his visits, but he wished the Knight didn't feel obligated to help with his chores. Gwaine would make a terrible servant.

"Merlin, you got something on your shirt, mate."

Merlin, looking down, tutted. Arthur needed to stop holding training sessions right after rainstorms; they made the field too muddy. And slippery. The warlock had slipped and fallen while setting up targets and now part of his tunic was covered in dried mud. He pulled it off, reaching for a clean one, when Gwaine's next question stopped him short.

"What is _that_?"

Merlin froze, cursing. Gwaine must have seen the Druid tattoo. Their leader, Iseldir, had offered Merlin a place as an honorary member, and the warlock had accepted. He knew it was mainly a political move, giving them a stronger claim on his loyalty if they ever needed it, but Merlin had been honoured nonetheless. The mark was made on his left shoulder blade.

But one careless mistake later and Merlin now risked being discovered. He waited anxiously for Gwaine's accusations, tensing up. He almost fell over when the Knight clapped him amicably on the back.

"So you got drunk and woke up with a tattoo, huh? I've been there, mate."

Merlin hoped his sigh wasn't too audible. Gwaine obviously hadn't recognised it as a druid tattoo. He smiled awkwardly, hoping to come off as embarrassed rather than relieved.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Gwaine shook his head, heading out the door. He paused to call back.

"Maybe, next time, don't get a druid mark, yeah? You know how the Princess gets around magic."

The Knight didn't see Merlin's gobsmacked expression before he left.

* * *

Elyan had finally found a girl who seemed to like him for something other than his Knighthood. Now it was just the matter of approaching her. He had tried already, but one smile from her was enough to have him gaping like a fish for three minutes and forgetting everything he was going to say. His blank mind scrambled for something – _anything_ – to say. It settled upon:

"Ff…f-fahf."

"What are y-"

"I have to go!"

He quickly marched in the opposite direction, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the confused girl as possible. He then decided to turn to his fellow Knights for help.

Gwaine, who had the most experience, just ended boasting about the various girls he'd charmed. Leon, who knew a lot about the workings of the court, gave a list of confusing customs that did very little to calm Elyan's nerves. Percival just shrugged, claiming the female mind was a mystery to him. Arthur, who was the only one with a steady girlfriend, muttered about it 'just happening' before getting a strange dreamy look on his face.

A somewhat down-hearted Elyan went to the armoury to fetch his sword for practise, sighing loudly.

"Got a problem?"

Elyan looked up to find Merlin polishing Arthur's breastplate. The servant raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Anything I can help with?"

The Knight decided he might as well try, and told Merlin of his predicament. The servant smiled kindly once he was finished.

"You don't need any fancy tricks. Leave that stuff to Gwaine. Just be yourself. Then you know that she likes you for you, not some line."

"Being myself? You sure that'll work?"

Merlin's smile seemed a little sad. His reply was said almost to himself.

"It worked for me."

Then the shadow on his face passed, and he clapped Elyan on the shoulder.

"Well? What are you standing around talking to me for? Go get her!"

Elyan thanked him and left, resolving to talk to Merlin about his cryptic reply later. Merlin went back to polishing, the gleam on the armour reminding him of the play of light on the surface of a lake.

* * *

**Aw, a little Merlin/Freya at the e****nd there. ^_^**

**George is one of my favourite characters! I do want to expand that first one, and have Merlin and George going on an adventure to save Camelot. Anybody else wanna see that?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Worth Living For, Worth Dying For

**Yup. Depressing chapter below. But luckily I've written quite a few funny ones since the last update. I've also written a few more serious ones that have ended up far too long for this collection. I'll give shortened previews in a future chapter, then post up the full fics as separate one-shots afterwards, 'kay?**

**Thanks to the electric phantom, sarajm, Kushina98, FireChildSlytherin5, Catkid14, thebeautifulbicky, Bookwormiie, KaiserPhoenix92, Kitty O, tchutchu94, Storm Blackheart and EnchantedWorlds for reviewing, alerting and favouriting! Whoo-wee!**

**the electric phantom – I just thought Merlin should be an honorary Druid. The fact that Gwaine would assume Merlin got it on a drunken whim was just a bonus. I almost didn't put it up because I wasn't sure if it was funny enough. Thanks, it's nice to know my scribbles are worth the wait! =D**

**sarajm – Yeah, I loved the bittersweet-ness too. Merlin/Freya is so sad.**

**Kushina98 – I'm glad you're enjoying this! I'm trying to write your suggestion, but it's not flowing quite right. I'll keep trying though, I love writing about the friendship between Merlin and the Knights.**

**FireChildSlytherin5 – Thank you! I can hardly believe so many people are enjoying this!**

**Catkid14 – George needs a fan club. Everyone loves him.**

**Thebeautifulbicky – Yup, random. I'd just written a depressing one and wanted to cheer myself up, so my brain went 'Merlin is magically ablaze and doesn't care while Artie has kittens.' My brain's weird.**

**Bookwormiie – Here's the update! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Kitty O – That made me laugh so, so hard. George the Superstar!**

**EnchantedWorlds – Thank you! (Love your username!)**

**What I've learned from you guys by your responses: Merlin/Freya is the most popular one-episode romance I've ever seen, Elyan needs a woman and George is the best thing ever. EVER.**

**(I'm thinking of calling the full version of the George adventure: 'Merlin and George's Excellent Adventure!' Like it? Got any other ideas? Got any brass jokes you'd like to share?)**

* * *

Wind. Water. Earth. Fire.

The elements that made up the world. The elements responsible for life.

But all Merlin could think about was the whirlwind Will took the blame for. The lake Freya had drifted on. The cave where Balinor had lived in exile. The pyre that one day may be lit at his feet.

Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. Joy and Life. Sorrow and Death.

The cycle continues. Not even Emrys could change that.

* * *

Merlin, tired and bloody, sword in hand, led the way. Behind him, Uther had his sword sheathed, his arms too busy with carrying the unconscious form of his son.

The bandits had ambushed them, decimating the escort of knights and wounding Arthur. Merlin gripped his blade harder as he heard the battle cries behind them. They were too slow, they couldn't get away. Merlin turned to the King.

"Sire, take Arthur and head for Camelot. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

Uther wearily regarded the gangly servant who had just offered his life in the vain hope that the two Pendragons would escape. The King knew better. Loyal as the boy was, he was no swordsman. He would buy very little time, and the leg wound Uther had received in the previous battle would hinder any of his attempts to run, never mind while bearing the Prince.

The King offloaded Arthur on to the startled servant, drawing his blade. He halted any protests with a harsh glare, his eyes boring into Merlin as the royal entrusted him with that which was most important to him.

"I will make my stand here. Keep him safe."

Holding his gaze, Merlin bowed as low as he could while supporting the Prince. Knowing that the King would not survive the encounter, he paid him as much respect as he could before making for Camelot.

"Fight well, my Lord."

Sparing one last glance at his son as he was taken hopefully to safety, Uther readied himself for his last stand. Like the Kings of old, he would go out in a blaze of glory.

* * *

Arthur remembers the day the sky broke. He was there when it happened.

Morgana had been quiet. Troublingly quiet. No attempts on his life had happened for quite some time. Then they had gotten news.

A blur of action. Riding hard to his destination, heart in his throat. Couldn't be happening. Morgana wouldn't stoop to that…she couldn't.

Just a small village. A few fields, couple of cows. Nothing special.

It wasn't strategic, it was just plain spiteful. Morgana standing triumphant over her conquest. Over her massacre. Nothing remained of Ealdor – no one was spared.

Hunith. Broken in her son's arms, and Arthur realised that Morgana's target had been Merlin, but he couldn't fathom why. He was just a servant. What had he done to her that drove her to this slaughter? Merlin was just a servant, Arthur knew that.

Had known that. Up until Merlin's eyes had flashed gold and the heavens fractured.

Arthur remembered the day Merlin broke. Morgana had gone too far, and now the world was to pay the price.

* * *

Gwen sat in her new room, in her new dress, with her new crown and her new responsibilities weighing heavily on her mind.

Queen Guinevere. The Lady Gwen.

This was weird. She felt no different with a crown on her head. She still felt like herself. Like an impostor.

She was just Gwen. She had no business staying in these luxurious quarters, having her laundry done for her, maids running around after her.

It was awkward having her former colleagues wait on her, so she begged them to treat her as they had always done; no bowing or scraping. Some, she knew, resented her for her change in fortune. But she was thankful that the majority seemed happy for her, considering her romance with Arthur to be the perfect fairy-tale.

Gwen thought that if it really was a fairy-tale, her hands wouldn't be shaking so much. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise Arthur was in the room until his hands covered hers, stilling the trembling.

"Don't worry. You'll be a great Queen, even if you don't feel like it right now."

Gwen's eyes widened. How had he known? She turned in his arms till she faced him, searching his face for the answer. He smiled sadly.

"I know how it feels. I feel like a pretender too, and I've spent my entire life being trained to rule."

The Queen buried her face in his chest, feeling secure in his arms.

"How do you stand all this responsibility?"

The King kissed her cheek.

"Trust in your instincts, they won't steer you wrong."

He gently lifted her chin so she looked him in the eye. He grinned.

"And when in doubt…delegate!"

* * *

Now that Sir Leon knew Merlin's big secret – knew that Merlin had a power so great that he himself would never comprehend it – he actually felt closer to him.

Like Merlin, Leon had been told that his destiny was to protect Arthur. And – again, like Merlin – he had hated Arthur. He had grown up alongside the younger man, always being told by adults that when he grew up, he would be a Knight. Which meant swearing fealty to this arrogant, pompous blowhard and laying down his life for him.

As a child, he had hated it. The suffocating expectation. The pressing duty. The inescapable destiny. But as he saw more and more of Arthur, his opinion changed. He saw the goodness…the compassion…the man he would gladly die for. And watching Merlin tell his story, he knew Merlin saw it too.

Merlin and Leon could be considered opposites. From roots to appearance to talents they could hardly be more different. But they had shared a destiny. And both had transcended that destiny, for more than duty kept them at Arthur's side now.

* * *

Uther glared at the list of names, trying to concentrate. A loud wailing sound was grating on his nerves and he was forced to stop working to go and see what it was. Further investigation revealed the sound was coming from a crib. The crib that held _that_ child.

For the first time since his wife died, Uther actually looked at the mewling little thing that had taken Ygraine's life. Born of sorcery as it was, the King felt repelled by it. How could he have ever thought any good could come of magic?

He should get back to work, back to the list of sorcerers and executions. But as he turned to go, the howling ceased, and Uther was surprised to see beautiful blue eyes studying him.

His breath was taken away. He couldn't turn his gaze away from those eyes. His whole world realigned. His baby. His son. He hadn't even named him yet.

"Arthur."

Ygraine had liked the name. His son, Arthur Pendragon. Hesitantly, Uther picked him up, more gentle than he realised himself capable of. His boy fit so perfectly in his arms. Uther loved him so suddenly and so strongly he surprised himself. He had felt so empty these past few weeks. But now, holding his baby boy in his arms, tears began to fall.

Uther wept for all he had lost and all he had gained.

* * *

**I love that last line. I just imagined Uther getting so caught up in the Purge that he doesn't really look at his son till later. And then that popped in my head.**

**I'm also really proud of that first one. I was really surprised when I realised that the deaths that had most affected Merlin could be related to the elements, with the threat of his own execution representing fire. It's a little chilling.**

**Also kinda scared by the 'Broken Sky' one. Merlin causing some kind of apocalypse. Terrifying.**

**Funny thing with the Arwen ones. I always guilt-trip myself into starting them – seeing as most of the things I write about are Merlin-based – but once I finish, I always really like them. Just like how in the actual show I thought the relationship would be rushed and clichéd, but I found myself really liking their romance.**

**So, funnies next? Or heart-warming next? Thanks for reading!**


	11. Aithusa and An Incident With a Kelpie

**Hey guys. I was going to update two days ago, but something absolutely wonderful…amazing…**_**splendiferous **_**happened. I finally got on to Pottermore! It's amazing! If any of you are on there, look me up! I'm SpiritSparks5656! Also amazing: For years I've been doing those fan-made Sorting Hat quizzes, and I was always Gryffindor. I was a little apprehensive about Pottermore, 'cause I thought I might not be, but…Crisis averted! Better be…Gryffindor! My family all looked at me weird because I did laps round my house screaming 'I'M A GRYFFINDOR!' I've never been so happy! ='D**

**Anyway, 9wolf? A while back you gave me a prompt for a Merlin and Aithusa fic, and here it is. It's a darn sight longer than I thought it'd be too.**

**Thanks to Catkid14, The Skeleckian, Kitty O, EnchantedWorlds and anon for reviewing!**

**Catkid14 – I luvs Uther. I'm not entirely sure why. I love the dynamic between him and Merlin especially. At least he got a badass moment before he died, though when he did die, I couldn't believe it. I thought it'd be a trick, but nope…I'm so gonna miss him next season. =(**

**The Skeleckian – I love that name. Glad you're enjoying these!**

**Kitty O – You liked Broken Sky? I thought people would be iffy on that one. And yes, luvin' the Uther. You prefer angst to humour? I don't really have a preference, but I think I like writing humour more, 'cause I love making people laugh.**

**EnchantedWorlds – You liked Broken Sky too? My audience surprises me again, but in a good way. I thought people would be iffy on it, but I was intrigued by the idea of Merlin causing some big disaster out of grief. I mean, look at what he did to Nimueh…**

**anon – Another Broken Sky review? And request for continuation? I never thought I would…but now that I think about it, it'd be really interesting to write. Would a one-shot/two-shot be okay?**

**So, 9wolf's prompt is below, but first is an idea I had clanging around in my head for ages. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's magnificent."

Merlin disagreed. The pure white stallion may have fooled Arthur, but the warlock could sense hidden malice in those soft, dark eyes. As the Crown Prince of Camelot appraised this 'perfect' equine paragon, Merlin's gaze slipped beneath the glamour, beauty turning to horror before his eyes.

The vision of snowy perfection slipped away. The blindingly white coat became a sullen stormy grey, like the swollen underbelly of thunderclouds. The strong flank became sunken, jagged ribs jutting out against the ashen hide. The soft flowing mane became tangled bulrushes, dead stems matted with river mud.

But – most worryingly – the benevolent brown eyes became red; slit pupils radiating cold, calculated malice. Merlin remembers flicking through various bestiaries, hoping that the next time he faced a magical beastie he might know in advance what the heck it was.

The equine form. The water dripping from that twisted mane of water foliage. The way those malevolent eyes were appraising Arthur like a prized catch. It all added up to one thing…

Kelpie. It would lure Arthur in and once he had a hold of it, it would drag him down into the water. Never to be seen again. Merlin scoffed. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Arthur was closer to the beast now – spare bridle in hand – slowly reaching out a hand to it. Merlin cleared his throat.

"I don't think you should do that."

Arthur ignored him, too entranced by well-turned hooves and powerful flanks of purest white.

"Arthur? I really don't think –"

The warlock had been moving, hoping to intercept the addled Prince before he reached it. Seeing this, the Kelpie had started forward, moving into the Pendragon's grasp. His hand clasped around its mane and his eyes widened as the illusion vanished and he found himself clutching a handful of damp reeds. Before he could let go, the Kelpie was off, dragging behind its hapless victim.

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Merlin slowed time and grabbed hold of a flailing boot. He failed to take into account that by touching Arthur, he was indirectly in contact with the Kelpie which, as a magical critter, had magic-dampening powers. Time sped up, Merlin became too preoccupied with holding on to do anything to stop their mad dash water-wards, and the Kelpie was no doubt feeling pleased as punch to have gotten a two-for-one deal.

Kelpie, Prat and Warlock hit the water with an almighty splash. The force of it stunned Arthur, thus giving Merlin a small window of opportunity. The Kelpie used magic to keep a hold of its victims, but as Merlin was not in direct contact, he was free to let go. However, this attracted the attention of the beast, stopping its rapid descent and turning to face the warlock. Merlin raised a hand, power flaring threateningly. The Kelpie opened its mouth, revealing two rows of razor-sharp fangs. Merlin gulped. The Kelpie lunged.

After a short struggle, Merlin emerged from the river, dragging behind him an unconscious Arthur and a bridled Kelpie. He thanked the stars that he'd read about the river-horse beforehand, knowing now that the only way to save yourself from a Kelpie was to bridle it. He also volubly cursed Arthur's impulsive nature; for almost killing them and for getting Merlin's boots all squidgy.

Squelching over to the captive beast, he glared at its surly expression. Putting a hand on the bridle, he offered a deal.

"If you let me and my friend leave safely, I'll let you go, alright?"

It was a bit disconcerting seeing a horse scowl at him, but it slowly nodded its assent.

Camelot's two bravest heroes returned, one abashed, the other fuming, and both of them sopping wet.

* * *

Merlin stared in amazement at Aithusa. He had just named a baby dragon. He had just called a new life into the world. He had –

Oof!

He had just been bowled over by a very enthusiastic – and surprisingly heavy – baby dragon, which was now staring at him with adorable blue eyes. The little hatchling crowed happily and Merlin grinned broadly in response. He raised a gentle hand and Aithusa bumped it with his nose, snuffling curiously. Merlin's grin dropped off his face abruptly when his finger was engulfed by a mouth that, while small, was equipped with very sharp teeth. Biting back a curse – there was no way he'd swear in front of a baby, even if said baby was a dragon – he extricated his finger from the jagged cavern and looked up at a chuckling Kilgharrah.

"It seems the young one is hungry."

Gingerly petting Aithusa with his un-maimed hand, Merlin chuckled.

"I guess I'd be hungry too if I was cooped up in a tomb for centuries."

Standing, he carefully placed the hatchling on the ground, smiling a little wistfully. He wished he could stay and raise the little one, but he had a destiny to fulfil if Aithusa was ever to live in peace. He knew the hatchling would be in safe hands – claws? – with Kilgharrah.

"Well, I'd better get going. Got places to be, kingdoms to protect, prats to save…"

He wandered reluctantly away from the clearing, only to be followed by a mournful wail and a small white figure. Turning, the warlock once more received a stomach-full of newly-hatched dragon. Looking up from his downed position, he saw a highly amused Kilgharrah and a highly distressed Aithusa. Crooning heartbreakingly, the newest dragon snuggled into the last Dragonlord's chest, his feelings on their separation clear. Huffing in amused – and slightly winded – disbelief, Merlin tried to untangle Aithusa's claws from his tunic. Unsuccessful, he carefully gathered the precious youngling into his arms and pointed towards Kilgharrah.

"Look, it's Uncle Kilgharrah! He's going to teach all you need to know about being a dragon!"

There was a long pause as Aithusa nervously studied his 'Uncle.' Squawking in fright, he buried his face in Merlin's tunic. The Dragonlord gave the Great Dragon a pointed look, gesturing at the trembling hatchling.

"Could you maybe not…look so scary?"

The ancient dragon tried smiling, which only succeeded in displaying his rather large teeth and causing Aithusa to burrow further into his Dragonlord's embrace. Merlin gave the older dragon a disparaging look.

"I said _less_ terrifying. Poor little guy probably thinks you're going to eat him."

The Great Dragon snorted.

"I would do no such thing. He just needs to get used to me. Bring him closer."

Merlin brought the little one closer to his giant kin in tiny increments, wincing as little claws pierced the thin fabric of his shirt. The warlock was getting a little impatient, knowing he was running out of time.

"This is ridiculous. Are all baby dragons terrified of their parents?"

Kilgharrah's lips twitched. His amusement was clear in his voice.

"I think I know what the problem is. The little one has not identified me as a parent, so he is somewhat intimidated. Normally, a hatchling sees it's mother first as it emerges."

In his sleep-deprived state, Merlin didn't get what the dragon what implying. He prompted Kilgharrah to continue with a raised brow.

"Well, the first thing Aithusa saw when he hatched was you."

Merlin looked at the bundled youngling in his arms.

"No…No way. You can't be serious."

"It appears Aithusa thinks you're his mother."

The newest dragon hummed contentedly, as if in agreement. Struggling once more to detach claws from clothes, the warlock turned the little dragon until he once more faced Kilgharrah.

"No. Look, that's Kilgharrah. He's going to raise you. I'm just a friend. I'm –"

Tug.

"– not –"

Tug.

"– your –"

Tug.

"– mother!"

Finally free from fettering feet, Merlin placed Aithusa on the ground. In response, the little dragon began wailing. Loudly.

Great Dragon and Last Dragonlord exchanged exasperated glances before the warlock once more picked up the yowling youngling. Immediately, the hatchling stopped screeching and warbled curiously, gazing up with sad eyes at the man who had called him into the world. Sighing softly, Merlin stroked delicate wings in an attempt to further calm him.

"I'm sorry. I want to stick around too, but I can't. I'll come visit you and Kilgharrah though."

Aithusa eyed the other dragon warily. Merlin chuckled.

"You don't need to be frightened of Kilgharrah. He's been wanting to meet you for a very long time. You should go say hello."

Sensing the little one's trepidation, Merlin made sure to give plenty of reassurance. A little distance and a lot of encouragement later, Aithusa was happily crawling over Kilgharrah's back, while Kilgharrah had such a tender look in his eye that the warlock once more felt reluctant to leave. He did, however, want to get _some_ sleep tonight, so he began to creep away while the youngling was distracted.

Oof! Busted.

Grumbling into the dirt – Aithusa had barged into his back, causing a face-first impact this time – the warlock hit upon an idea. Sitting upright, with the clingy hatchling cradled in his lap, he untied his neckerchief. The little dragon sniffed it, and upon recognising the Dragonlord's scent, nuzzled it affectionately.

"Keep it. That way you'll always have a little bit of me, no matter where you are."

Looking forlornly between the neckerchief and 'mother', Aithusa relented, giving a small, keening assent. Fondly petting the newest dragon one last time, Merlin finally escaped the clearing and reached his quarters only a few hours before the sun rose. Settling down on his narrow bed, Merlin couldn't keep the smile off his face. And a couple of leagues away, in a cave inaccessible to those without wings, Aithusa settled down at the side of his kin; the magnificence of the two dragons in stark contrast to the raggedy red cloth that the hatchling curled up on.

* * *

**D'aw. Merlin's a Mummy. And for the Kelpie one, the magic-dampening effect came from the whole 'magic can't kill magical creatures' rule. I thought, seeing as how the Kelpie used magic to trap its prey, the mythical water-horse can perhaps counter Merlin. Seeing the show use magical creatures from Greece and Africa and so forth made me want to write about a critter a little closer to home, so – being Scottish – I of course picked the Kelpie.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
